Sweet Cafe
' Sweet Cafe' is a special Voltage app that incorporates all the characters from the games. They contain special stories that are specific to the app and sometimes even crossovers between two or more games are included. However, not all of Voltage's games are included - dropped games are currently not included. Each stories can be purchased by exchanging the special item exclusive for this game, Voltage Tickets (There are two ways to obtain the Voltage Ticket; either purchase is with real money or obtain them from purchasing a story from one of the linked Voltage applications). Each story requires different amounts of Voltage Tickets for a possible exchange. However, there are also special images and stories that can only be obtainable via the Coin Drop Game. This app is also where you can vote for the General Elections (you get ballots by purchasing certain stories of apps) and also view the full results on which character got which place. It is was released on February 15, 2015 and is available on iOS and Android. Games Click the image to visit the article corresponding to the game. 10dayswithmydevil.jpg|10 Days with My Devil|link=10 Days with My Devil After_School_Affairs_Title.jpg|After School Affairs|link=After School Affairs Bad Boys Do it Better - Title.jpg|Bad Boys Do It Better!|link=Bad Boys Do It Better! Be My Princess Title.png|Be My Princess|link=Be My Princess Be My Princess 2 Title.PNG|Be My Princess 2|link=Be My Princess 2 Butler Until Midnight - Title.png|Butler Until Midnight|link=Butler Until Midnight CCL.png|Class Trip Crush|link=Class Trip Crush Dangerous_Seduction.jpg|Dangerous Seduction|link=Dangerous Seduction Drmy.png|Dreamy Days in West Tokyo|link=Dreamy Days in West Tokyo Koyoi Start.png|Enchanted in the Moonlight|link=Enchanted in the Moonlight Finally, in Love Again.jpg|Finally, in Love Again|link=Finally, in Love Again First Love Diaries - A Kiss on the Beach.png|First Love Diaries - A Kiss on the Beach|link=First Love Diaries - A Kiss on the Beach IYAT.jpeg|In Your Arms Tonight|link=In Your Arms Tonight Irresistible Mistakes - Title.jpg|Irresistible Mistakes|link=Irresistible Mistakes Her Love in the Force Title.jpg|Her Love in the Force|link=Her Love in the Force Kiss Me on Clover Hill - Title.jpg|Kiss Me on Clover Hill|link=Kiss Me on Clover Hill Kiss of Revenge Title.jpg|Kiss of Revenge|link=Kiss of Revenge Kissed.png|Kissed by the Baddest Bidder|link=Kissed by the Baddest Bidder Love Letter From Thief X Title.jpg|Love Letter from Thief X|link=Love Letter from Thief X Mpd start.png|Metro PD: Close to You|link=Metro PD: Close to You Myforgedwedding.png|My Forged Wedding|link=My Forged Wedding My Last First Kiss - Title.png|My Last First Kiss|link=My Last First Kiss Koibitosp.png|My Sweet Bodyguard|link=My Sweet Bodyguard My Wedding and 7 Rings.jpg|My Wedding and 7 Rings|link=My Wedding and 7 Rings 2LDK.png|Our Two Bedroom Story|link=Our Two Bedroom Story Tenka Touitsu Koi no Ran Title.jpg|Sakura Amidst Chaos|link=Sakura Amidst Chaos Scandal in the Spotlight.jpg|Scandal in the Spotlight|link=Scandal in the Spotlight Star-Crossed Myth.png|Star-Crossed Myth|link=Star-Crossed Myth True Love Sweet Lies Start.png|True Love Sweet Lies|link=True Love Sweet Lies Available Stories |-|Today He's Kind Of... = Love Letter from Thief X * Hiro Sarashima * Takuto Hirukawa * Riki Yanase Kiss of Revenge *Kyosuke Narumi *Issei Sezaki My Forged Wedding * Yamato Kougami * Ren Shibasaki * Kunihiko Aikawa * Haruka Utsunomiya * Takao Maruyama Dreamy Days in West Tokyo * Haruki Tanemura * Ichigo Sato * Johji Chakura Be My Princess * Wilfred A. Spencer * Joshua Lieben Be My Princess 2 * Sieg Lieben * Ivan Chernenkov Metro PD: Close to You * Eiki Yachigusa * Hiroshi Kirisawa * Tadanobu Nomura * Shusuke Asano In Your Arms Tonight *Kippei Ebihara *Koichi Natsukawa My Sweet Bodyguard *Subaru Ichiyanagi *Daichi Katsuragi *Hideki Ishigami *Seiji Goto 10 Days with My Devil *Satoru Kamagari *Shiki Kurobane |-|Gold Medal Love = Love Letter from Thief X *Takuto Hirukawa *Riki Yanase *Yuki Arisugawa Kiss of Revenge *Kyosuke Narumi *Issei Sezaki Kissed by the Baddest Bidder *Eisuke Ichinomiya *Soryu Oh *Mitsunari Baba My Forged Wedding *Yamato Kougami *Ren Shibasaki *Akito Kakiuchi *Kunihiko Aikawa *Haruka Utsunomiya Our Two Bedroom Story *Minato Okouchi *Kaoru Kirishima *Shusei Hayakawa Dreamy Days in West Tokyo *Ichigo Sato *Johji Chakura *Haruki Tanemura Be My Princess 2 *Sieg Lieben *Ivan Chernenkov *Maximillion Levaincois Metro PD: Close to You *Hiroshi Kirisawa *Tadanobu Nomura *Eiki Yachigusa Be My Princess *Wilfred A. Spencer In Your Arms Tonight *Kippei Ebihara *Koichi Natsukawa My Sweet Bodyguard *Hideki Ishigami *Daichi Katsuragi *Seiji Goto *Subaru Ichiyanagi |-|Gold Medal Love II= Love Letter from Thief X *Takuto Hirukawa *Riki Yanase *Yuki Arisugawa Kissed by the Baddest Bidder *Eisuke Ichinomiya *Soryu Oh *Mitsunari Baba Kiss of Revenge *Kyosuke Narumi *Issei Sezaki My Forged Wedding *Yamato Kougami *Ren Shibasaki *Akito Kakiuchi *Kunihiko Aikawa *Haruka Utsunomiya Our Two Bedroom Story *Minato Okouchi *Kaoru Kirishima *Shusei Hayakawa Dreamy Days in West Tokyo *Ichigo Sato *Johji Chakura *Haruki Tanemura Be My Princess 2 *Sieg Lieben *Ivan Chernenkov *Maximillion Levaincois Metro PD: Close to You *Hiroshi Kirisawa *Tadanobu Nomura *Eiki Yachigusa Be My Princess *Wilfred A. Spencer In Your Arms Tonight *Kippei Ebihara *Koichi Natsukawa My Sweet Bodyguard *Hideki Ishigami *Daichi Katsuragi *Seiji Goto *Subaru Ichiyanagi |-|Sweet Love = Love Letter from Thief X *Our Lover's Trip Reward: Yuki Arisugawa *Our Lover's Trip Reward: Takuto Hirukawa *Gushing Praise: Black Foxes *Butler Cosplay: Hiro Sarashima *Butler Cosplay: Kenshi Inagaki *Kiss and Hug: Hiro Sarashima *Kiss and Hug: Kenshi Inagaki *Kiss and Hug: Takuto Hirukawa *Kiss and Hug: Riki Yanase Her Love in the Force *Kiss & Kiss: Ayumu Shinomine *Kiss & Kiss: Shusuke Soma *Kiss & Kiss:Hideki Ishigami *Kiss & Kiss: Hyogo Kaga *Kiss & Kiss: Seiji Goto Kiss of Revenge *He Gives Back: Issei Sezaki Kiss Me on Clover Hill *Your Bookish Boy His PoV: Yusuke Sakuraba *Your Bookish Boy: Yusuke Sakuraba Star-Crossed Myth *KISS & Kiss: Dui & Huedhaut *KISS & Kiss: Scorpio *KISS & Kiss: Leon My Forged Wedding *Gushing Praise: Yamato Kougami *Gushing Praise: Saeki, Haruka, Takao *Kiss Me Here: Ren Shibasaki *Dream Job: Yamato Kougami *Dream Job: Takamasa Saeki *Dream Job: Ren Shibasaki *Dream Job: Yuta Kajima *Dream Job: Kunihiko Aikawa *Dream Job: Haruka Utsunomiya Dreamy Days in West Tokyo *Gushing Praise: Haruki Tanemura *Gushing Praise: Ichigo Sato *Gushing Praise: Takeshi Yuno *Gushing Praise: Rihito Hatsune *Love Battle: Takeshi Yuno vs. Rihito Hatsune *Love Battle: Ryuzo Hatta vs. Ichigo Sato Our Two Bedroom Story *A Winter's Day Enchantment: Minato Okouchi Metro PD: Close to You *Bedside Story: Tadanobu Nomura *Super-Sweet Date: Hiroshi Kirisawa Be My Princess *What if...: Keith Alford *What if...: Wilfred A. Spencer Class Trip Crush *Heart Racing Day: Taketo Kanzaki In Your Arms Tonight *New Year's Date: Kippei Ebihara *Striptease: Kippei Ebihara *Striptease: Koichi Natsukawa |-|Seasonal/B-day = Love Letter from Thief X *Valentines: Takuto Hirukawa *Valentines: Riki Yanase *Yuki's Birthday *Takuto's Birthday |-|His PoV = Love Letter from Thief X *Today he's kind of... His PoV: Riki Yanase *Today he's kind of... His PoV: Hiro Sarashima *Today he's kind of... His PoV: Takuto Hirukawa *Mission Get the Girl His PoV: Hyosuke Kujo *Mission Get the Girl His PoV: Taiga Kujo My Forged Wedding *Today He's Kind Of... His PoV: Yamato Kougami *Today He's Kind Of... His PoV: Ren Shibasaki *Today He's Kind Of... His PoV: Kunihiko Aikawa *Today He's Kind Of... His PoV: Haruka Utsunomiya *Today He's Kind Of... His PoV: Takao Maruyama Dreamy Days in West Tokyo *Today he's kind of... His PoV: Johji Chakura *Today he's kind of... His PoV: Ichigo Sato *Today he's kind of... His PoV: Haruki Tanemura *Christmas in Finland His PoV Haruki Tanemura *Christmas in Finland His PoV Ryuzo Hatta *Christmas in Finland His PoV Takeshi Yuno *Christmas in Finland His PoV Ichigo Sato *Christmas in Finland His PoV Rihito Hatsune *Ringing in the New Year His PoV Haruki Tanemura *Ringing in the New Year His PoV Ryuzo Hatta *Ringing in the New Year His PoV Takeshi Yuno *Ringing in the New Year His PoV Ichigo Sato *Ringing in the New Year His PoV Rihito Hatsune *A Day in the Snow His PoV Haruki Tanemura *A Day in the Snow His PoV Ryuzo Hatta *A Day in the Snow His PoV Ichigo Sato *A Day in the Snow His PoV Takeshi Yuno *A Day in the Snow His PoV Rihito Hatsune *A Day in the Snow His PoV Johji Chakura Be My Princess 2 *Today he's kind of... His PoV: Sieg Lieben *Today he's kind of... His PoV: Ivan Chernenkov Metro PD: Close to You *Today he's kind of... His PoV: Eiki Yachigusa *Today he's kind of... His PoV: Shusuke Asano *Today he's kind of... His PoV: Tadanobu Nomura *Today he's kind of... His PoV: Hiroshi Kirisawa My Sweet Bodyguard *Today he's kind of... His PoV: Seiji Goto *Today he's kind of... His PoV: Hideki Ishigami *Today he's kind of... His PoV: Daichi Katsuragi *Today he's kind of... His PoV: Subaru Ichiyanagi |-| Racing Heartbeat = Love Letter from Thief X *Taiga Kujo *Yuki Arisugawa *Riki Yanase *Takuto Hirukawa Kissed by the Baddest Bidder *Ota Kisaki *Mamoru Kisaki *Mitsunari Baba *Soryu Oh *Eisuke Ichinomiya My Forged Wedding *Akito Kakiuchi *Haruka Utsunomiya *Ren Shibasaki *Yamato Kougami Enchanted in the Moonlight *Yukinojo *Kyoga *Shinra *Chikage Dreamy Days in West Tokyo *Johji Chakura *Ichigo Sato *Haruki Tanemura Be My Princess 2 *Sieg Lieben *Maximillion Levaincois Metro PD: Close to You *Ryohei Kimura *Shusuke Asano *Eiki Yachigusa *Tadanobu Nomura *Hiroshi Kirisawa Finally, in Love Again *Sosuke Kikuchi *Shuichiro Momoi *Aki Fujishima Be My Princess *Wilfred A. Spencer My Sweet Bodyguard *Seiji Goto *Daichi Katsuragi *Subaru Ichiyanagi |-|Be Mine = Love Letter from Thief X *Taiga Kujo *Yuki Arisugawa *Riki Yanase *Takuto Hirukawa Kissed by the Baddest Bidder *Mitsunari Baba *Mamoru Kisaki *Ota Kisaki *Soryu Oh *Eisuke Ichinomiya My Forged Wedding *Akito Kakiuchi *Haruka Utsunomiya *Ren Shibasaki *Yamato Kougami Enchanted in the Moonlight *Yukinojo *Kyoga *Shinra *Chikage *Miyabi Our Two Bedroom Story *Akiyoshi Zaizen *Chiaki Yuasa *Shusei Hayakawa *Kaoru Kirishima *Minato Okouchi Dreamy Days in West Tokyo *Johji Chakura *Ichigo Sato *Haruki Tanemura Be My Princess 2 *Sieg Lieben *Ivan Chernenkov *Maximillion Levaincois Metro PD: Close to You *Ryohei Kimura *Shusuke Asano *Eiki Yachigusa *Tadanobu Nomura *Hiroshi Kirisawa Finally, in Love Again *Sosuke Kikuchi *Shuichiro Momoi *Aki Fujishima Be My Princess *Wilfred A. Spencer My Sweet Bodyguard *Seiji Goto *Hideki Ishigami *Daichi Katsuragi *Subaru Ichiyanagi |-|Crossover = Kiss Me on Clover Hill *Crossover Clover and BMP: Special *Crossover Clover and BMP: Chihiro *Crossover Clover and BMP: Yusuke *Crossover Clover and BMP: Bunta *Crossover Clover and BMP: Prologue Special Stories Living with the Boys= Main Story: *Living with the Boys: The Guys **Chapters: 5 **Characters: Subaru, Yamato, Ren, Takuto and Ryoichi Sequel: *Living with the Boys: Ren *Living with the Boys: Subaru *Living with the Boys: Goto *Living with the Boys: Kirisawa *Living with the Boys: Takuto *Living with the Boys: Yamato |-| Is He Jealous?= *Is He Jealous: Ren Shibasaki *Is He Jealous: Hiroshi Kirisawa *Is He Jealous: Seiji Goto *Is He Jealous: Yamato Kougami *Is He Jealous: Takuto Hirukawa *Is He Jealous: Wilfred A. Spencer *Is He Jealous: Subaru Ichiyanagi |-| Gentlemen's Club= } *Chapters: 1.5 *Characters: **Subaru **Goto **Nomura **Riki **Saeki **Eduardo **Chihaya - Club VIP= } *Chapters: 1.5 *Characters: **Ryoichi **Satsuki **Kirisawa **Katsuragi **Ishigami **Kiyoto **Koichi **Sieg - Club Fox= } *Chapters: 1.5 *Characters: **Takuto **Yamato **Yuzuki **Mirai **Ichigo **Kippei **Joshua **Zain - Club Prince= } *Chapters: 1.5 *Characters: **Wilfred **Glenn **Ren **Noel **Nathan **Shiki **Taketo }} List of Coin Drop Stories |-|Parfait Story= Fluffy Pillow Talk: A super sweet story with you and your man! Kind of reminds you of a... parfait? *Ichigo Sato *Eisuke Ichinomiya *Miyabi *Hiroshi Kirisawa *Takuto Hirukawa *Minato Okouchi *Haruka Utsunomiya *Sosuke Kikuchi *Huedhaut |-|Cocoa Story= Relaxing at Home: This date at home is tender and sweet, like hot cocoa... *Kaoru Kirishima *Yuki Arisugawa *Ren Shibasaki *Chikage *Ota Kisaki *Daichi Katsuragi *Ivan Chernenkov *Luke Foster *Asahi Kakyouin *Scorpio |-|Espresso Story= Stimulating & Mature: This date feels somehow more mature, like a rich espresso... *Tadanobu Nomura *Soryu Oh *Akito Kakiuchi *Shuichiro Momoi *Kyoga *Subaru Ichiyanagi *Chiaki Yuasa *Haruki Tanemura *Kuon J. Casiraghi *Leon *Tsumugu Kido *Kai Fujisawa *Shuichi Hishikura |-|Shortcake Story= First Date Jitters: This date story is sweet and light, like a shortcake... *Riki Yanase *Yutaka Tennoji *Yamato Kougami *Aki Fujishima *Mamoru Kishi *Hideki Ishigami *Zyglavis TOP Page Characters Click on the picture to visit the character article. These are the appearances for the Basic Look only. Ichigo Sato - TOP.PNG|Ichigo Sato|link=Ichigo Sato Yamato Kougami - TOP.PNG|Yamato Kougami|link=Yamato Kougami Takuto Hirukawa - TOP.PNG|Takuto Hirukawa|link=Takuto Hirukawa Subaru Ichiyanagi - TOP.PNG|Subaru Ichiyanagi|link=Subaru Ichiyanagi Hideki Ishigami Sweet Café top.jpg|Hideki Ishigami|link=Hideki Ishigami Miyabi - TOP.PNG|Miyabi|link=Miyabi Seiji Goto - TOP.PNG|Seiji Goto|link=Seiji Goto Eisuke Ichinomiya - TOP.PNG|Eisuke Ichinomiya|link=Eisuke Ichinomiya Hiroshi Kirisawa - TOP.PNG|Hiroshi Kirisawa|link=Hiroshi Kirisawa Aki Fujishima - TOP.PNG|Aki Fujishima|link=Aki Fujishima Minato Okouchi - TOP.PNG|Minato Okouchi|link=Minato Okouchi Leon - TOP.PNG|Leon|link=Leon Kyohei Rikudoh - TOP.PNG|Kyohei Rikudoh|link=Kyohei Rikudoh Tsumugu Kido - TOP.PNG|Tsumugu Kido|link=Tsumugu Kido Sweet Cafe Nomura.jpg|Tadanobu Nomura|link=Tadanobu Nomura Features Coin Drop Coin Drop is the name of the game in Sweet Cafe. You play by tapping to drop coins onto a surface, then another surface pushes the coins off of the surface, in which you obtain the coins again. Each time a coin that falls off of the surface and hits a moving heart, a three slot spinner spins, allowing you to win prizes. There are also different items that can be dropped, which include anything from extra coins, fever (where multiple coins are dropped and multiple spins are gained, the duration is about thirty seconds), boosts or actions from the chibis. Logging in daily will allow you to acquire more coins. Coin_Drop_-_Loading_Page.png Coin_Drop.png Coin_Drop_-_Daily_Login_Bonuses.png Special Images Coin Drop Images= Yamato Kougami - Sweet Cafe.png|Yamato Kougami Kaoru Kirishima - Sweet Cafe Image.jpg|Kaoru Kirishima Eisuke Ichinomiya - Sweet Cafe.png|Eisuke Ichinomiya Ichigo Sato - Sweet Cafe Image.jpg|Ichigo Sato Takuto Hirukawa - Sweet Cafe.png|Takuto Hirukawa Kiyoharu Nanahoshi - Sweet Cafe.png|Kiyoharu Nanahoshi Minato Okouchi - Sweet Cafe.png|Minato Okouchi Sousuke Kikuchi - Sweet Cafe.png|Sousuke Kikuchi Miyabi - Sweet Cafe.jpg|Miyabi Kyoga - Sweet Cafe.jpg|Kyoga Hiroshi Kirisawa - Sweet Cafe Image.jpg|Hiroshi Kirisawa Ivan Chernenkov - Sweet Cafe Image.jpg|Ivan Chernenkov Sweet Cafe Coin drop Ren.jpg|Ren Shibasaki Sweet Cafe Coin drop Tsumugu.jpg|Tsumugu Kido Sweet cafe coin drop Tadanobu Nomura.jpg|Tadanobu Nomura Sweet Cafe Coin drop Chikage.jpg|Chikage Sweet Cafe Coin drop Kazuki Serizawa.jpg|Kazuki Serizawa Sweet Cafe Coin drop Huedhaut.jpg|Huedhaut Sweet Cafe Coin drop Ashahi.jpg|Asahi Kakyouin Sweet Cafe Coin drop Yuma.jpg|Yuma Akagi Sweet cafe coin drop Eisuke.jpg|Eisuke Ichinomiya Sweet Cafe Coin drop Hiroshi Kirisawa.jpg|Hiroshi Kirisawa Sweet Cafe Coin Drop Katsuyuki Kyobashi.jpg|Katsuyuki Sweet Cafe Coin drop Kota.jpg|Kota Igarashi Sweet Cafe Coin drop Ayato.jpg|Ayato Hidaka Itsuki_Matsuba_-_Coin_Drop.jpg|Itsuki Matsuba |-| General Election 2015 Images= Ichthys - Dangerously Sweet.jpg|Dangerously Sweet: Ichthys Dui_-_Sweet_Cafe.jpg|Dangerously Enigmatic: Dui Huedhaut_-_Sweet_Cafe.jpg|Dangerously Sophisticated: Huedhaut Eisuke_-_Sweet_Cafe.jpg|Dangerously Sexy: Eisuke Ichinomiya Soryu_-_Sweet_Cafe.jpg|Dangerously Fierce: Soryu Oh |-| Cupid's Lovestruck Valentine Images= Cupid's Lovestruck Valentine Tsumugu.jpg Cupid's Lovestruck Valentine Shusei.jpg Cupid's Lovestruck Valentine Tamaki.jpg Cupid's Lovestruck Valentine Scorpio.jpg Cupid's Lovestruck Valentine Yamato.jpg Cupid's Lovestruck Valentine Yukinojo.jpg Cupid's Lovestruck Valentine Leon.jpg Cupid's Lovestruck Valentine Minato.jpg Cupid's Lovestruck Valentine Ren.jpg Cupid's Lovestruck Valentine Samon.jpg Cupid's Lovestruck Valentine Ichthys.jpg Cupid's Lovestruck Valentine Junta.jpg Cupid's Lovestruck Valentine Kaoru.jpg Cupid's Lovestruck Valentine Kunihiko.jpg Cupid's Lovestruck Valentine Akiyoshi.jpg Cupid's Lovestruck Valentine Chiaki.jpg Cupid's Lovestruck Valentine Chikage.jpg Cupid's Lovestruck Valentine Hiroto.jpg Cupid's Lovestruck Valentine Huedhaut.jpg Cupid's Lovestruck Valentine Ichigo Sato.jpg Cupid_Valentine_-_Kota_Igarashi.jpg Cupid's Lovestruck Valentine Eisuke.jpg Cupid's Lovestruck Valentine Soryu.jpg Cupid's Lovestruck Valentine Mamoru.jpg Cupid's Lovestruck Valentine Dui.jpg Cupid's Lovestruck Valentine Luke.jpg Cupid's Lovestruck Valentine Kyohei.jpg Cupid's Lovestruck Valentine Kiyoharu.jpg Cupid's Lovestruck Valentine Sakuya.jpg Cupid's Lovestruck Valentine Nozomu.jpg Cupid's Lovestruck Valentine Miyabi.jpg Cupid's Lovestruck Valentine Nagito.jpg Cupid's Lovestruck Valentine Masashi.jpg Cupid's Lovestruck Valentine Ota.jpg Cupid's Lovestruck Valentine Sosuke.jpg Cupid's Lovestruck Valentine Asashi.jpg Cupid's Lovestruck Valentine Aki.jpg Cupid's Lovestruck Valentine Momoi.jpg Cupid's Lovestruck Valentine Kazuki.jpg Cupid's Lovestruck Valentine Takashi.jpg Cupid's Lovestruck Valentine Iori.jpg Cupid's Lovestruck Valentine Hiroshi.jpg Precautions Coming soon... Trivia *It was released a week or two after Star-Crossed Myth. *In Japan, it is called Koi Cafe, which translates to "Love Cafe." **The Voltage Tickets are called Latte Tickets. **Since the release of Love 365, although it took awhile, Sweet Cafe and its stories have been transferred over to it. However, the Coin Drop game is no more. Category:Sweet Cafe Category:Kissed by the Baddest Bidder Category:Star-Crossed Myth Category:Love Letter From Thief X Category:My Forged Wedding Category:Enchanted in the Moonlight Category:Our Two Bedroom Story Category:Dreamy Days in West Tokyo Category:First Love Diaries - A Kiss on the Beach Category:True Love Sweet Lies Category:Be My Princess Category:Be My Princess 2 Category:Metro PD: Close to You Category:Finally, in Love Again Category:Class Trip Crush Category:In Your Arms Tonight Category:My Sweet Bodyguard Category:10 Days with My Devil Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Butler Until Midnight Category:My Last First Kiss Category:Kiss Me on Clover Hill Category:Sakura Amidst Chaos Category:My Wedding and 7 Rings Category:Scandal in the Spotlight Category:After School Affairs Category:Her Love in the Force Category:Kiss of Revenge Category:Bad Boys Do it Better! Category:Irresistible Mistakes